1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to sanding cloth. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention relates to an apparatus for securing and feeding a continuous sanding cloth within a pair of body support members, and for securing the cloth while the apparatus is manipulated to sand the exterior surface of a tubular member such as a length of copper pipe.
2. General Background
Prior to soldering or brazing a length of pipe, for example copper tubing, into a fitting, it is required that the surface of both the fitting and the pipe be cleaned of impurities so that the joint may be assembled correctly, without having to forego the expense and time of repairing a faulty joint.
At the present time, copper pipe or tubing undergo cleaning prior to the soldering or brazing through simply holding a piece of brasive cloth, such as a sanding cloth in ones hand, the pipe in the other hand, and rubbing the abrasive cloth over the surface of the pipe until the desired surface area of the pipe or tubing is cleaned. This method of cleaning is very time consuming, tedious, and fatigue causing. A second method is to utilize a vise in securing the copper tubing or pipe, and grasping both ends of a strip of abrasive sand cloth, and reciprocating the cloth over the surface of the pipe to clean the end of the pipe so that the pipe may be joined to a joint section. There may be also found in the present state of the art the use of what is called an inverted circular brush containing metal bristles wherein the pipe or tubing is inserted to make contact with the metal bristles. Thus by rotating the brush while maintaining the pipe stationary, the pipe is cleaned. The shortcoming of this particular method is the fact that the inside of the brush has a particular diameter, and therefore it is almost impossible to clean the various pipe diameters, and maintaining a number of brushes for the different pipe diameters would be expensive and impractical.
Several patents have been cited which relate to pipe cleaning, the most pertinent being as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,218 issued to Lewis, entitled "Pipe Cleaning Device", there is provided a single piece tongs having the ends of the arms bend longitudinal along arch of a cylinder. There is a scored filed surface on the inner portion of the cylinder, so that as the ends of the tongs are bent sufficiently inwardly, the tool will be in contact over an extended arc with the surface of the pipe in the fitting to be cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,367 issued to Dreger, entitled "Abrasive Plumber's Tool", relates to a short length of an abrasive strap having an abrasive plug mounted at each end. Pre-cleaning with the strap is affected by wrapping the strap around the tube or pipe with a single turn and providing the strap with a few quick rotary movements relative to the tube or pipe. Each plug would be adapted to pre-clean the interior of a fitting or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,868, issued to Botimer, entitled "Sanding Device", relates to a sanding block-paper arrangement in which opposite ends of the paper have been inwardly inserted in slots in the opposite ends of the block in which the force is applied to the paper during the sanding operation and maintains the paper firmly against the block.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,376, issued to Slater, entitled "Polisher For Pipe Ends", relates to a tool having a cylindrical body with a pipe guide means on one end. There may be included radially adjustable jaws, bushings or tongs which a roll of sand paper or other abrasive strip may be supported on the tool to form an abrasive element. One end of the strip is attached to the tool and the other end of the strip is held in tension with the pipe thus by rotating the tool the pipe can be cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,595,700, issued to Backlind, entitled "Abrading Tool", relates to a tool wherein a strip of sand paper or the like is formed around a curved section of the tool wherein the upper portion of the curve can be hand held and the bottom surface of the tool accommodates the length of sand paper for moving the tool to and fro in order to effect sanding.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,980, issued to Forsblade, entitled "Holder For Sandpaper And The Like", relates to an apparatus having a pair of spaced apart upper and lower sections, that are hingedly attached, to accommodate each section accommodating sand paper. There is inserted a wood block intermediate the free ends of the section so that as pressure is applied to the block in the free ends, the sand paper is engaged in position against the block and therefore sanding is accomplished.